Sengoku High
by ShimoRyu
Summary: Three young (unknowingly) warriors, must make an attempt to survive a year of high school. But when a mysterious figure shows them a world revealing of their true selves, they must balance both classes and the revelation of the lives they truly belong to.
1. Chapter 1

This story was started during a late-night conversation with my friend, skulledRenaissance, about what would happen if our OCs (Yaoke, Ryu, and Kuroi) along with the other characters ended up in a high school setting. Needless to say we got out the laptop and against our better judgement began writing this thing... I ended up writing it as a parallel story to a Dynasty Warriors one called Dynasty High but the great thing with this story is that you don't need to read the other one to understand this one. You can read one or both and I honestly don't care either way!

I would like to offer the highest thanks to the before mentioned friend for their wonderful and helpful edits to the story and its dialogue! :)

With out father ado, I'll get this chapter started!

* * *

Chapter One

All appeared peaceful outside the red-brick two-story school building on that sunny, mid-September day. A layout of simplicity and peace would gather suspicion to the average onlooker; just why was it so...quiet? However this apparent peace would not remain in existence for long, as the students would be arriving soon for the first day of the school year. At this moment three of these previously mentioned students were walking up to the building.

The first of the three was a female with somewhat messy light brown hair. Goldenrod adorned the color with it's strange light, creating a rather innocent effect. (As if nature thought of the girl as anything innocent.) She was wearing the girl's uniform which consisted of a dark purple knee-length skirt, an off-white grey button-up shirt with a dark purple bow, black dress shoes, and white knee length socks. Pinned into her hair was a black skull shaped hair clip, and in her right hand she held a wooden scythe that had screaming skulls carved down the shaft, painted in monochromatic tones of black and silver. Her steely, blue-grey eyes held a slightly evil gleam as she practically dragged another girl behind her.

This one, the dragee you might say, was wearing the school uniform as well. However, her hair was a purer shade of light brown, and was tied back into a ponytail with a pale purple and blue colored ribbon. Not the aforementioned indigo. In the hand that wasn't held in a practical death-grip by the first girl, a wooden staff painted in gold and silver occupied it, with a large crescent moon on the end. Her jade green eyes conveyed only terror as she shouted to her friend;"KUROI! SLOW DOWN AND LET GO OF ME!"

The first girl, now known to be Kuroi, turned back to look at her petrified partner, and replied with the evil grin still on her face. "No can do, my timid little Strategist! We both know that if I didn't do this, you never would have made it out of the house this morning. I am never wrong, Yoake!"

So she would boast. "Ryuuuu! Help me!" Yoake practically squeaked out a plea of help to the older boy walking at a casual knot behind them. Ryu was wearing the boy's uniform of a purple blazer, a shirt in the same color as the duo's; with the addition of a black tie, black dress shoes, black pants, and a black belt with a gold colored buckle. Placed through a loop on the belt were the wooden wakizashi and wooden katana that made up his daisho sword-set. His messy, dirty blonde colored hair looked as if an attempt to brush it had been made that morning had been made, but ended in a failure. His dark brown eyes seemed to be only slightly pitying as he sighed and shook his head. "She's your friend Yoake, you're on your own. You picked her, right?" Kuroi proceeded, and protested that it was a fabulous choice.

"What about sibling loyalty?" She asked, slightly hopeful.

No cigar, as they say. Ryu smiled at this point. "Come on little sister, you study history. You should know that the concept has almost never been followed." Yoake only sighed at that point. He had a point and, sadly, a good one at that. Well a somewhat good one, In Yoake's optimistic mind... Just because sibling loyalty didn't last in history, that didn't mean that it couldn't start now. Yoake was only saved right now, because Kuroi saw Fuma Kotaro and Naoe Kanetsugu having a debate on chaos and honor, and of course by rule of her mischevious nature, she simply had to join in.

While they chittered on in debate, Yoake looked to another area and saw Honda Ina talking with Sanada Yukimura, Kasabe Kunoichi, and Sanada Nobuyuki. And this little spectacle had her turning her head towards her brother, Ryu was of course, glancing at the girl he had had a crush on for months, and Yoake could already hear the little (figurative) gears in his head working out a way to go up and talk to her. "So you going to go up to her and make a fool of yourself again?"

Ryu immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm not going to make a fool of myself! And when have I ever made a fool of myself in front of a girl?" To amuse herself in her own form of payback, Yoake then began to count off all themoments in her head and on her fingers in a silent taunt. Before she could open her mouth to start verbally naming them off though, Ryu simply said, "Shut up Yoake…" Which only made her burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Ryu then started walking over to the objective of his desire, muttering something about showing Yoake that he wouldn't make an idiot of himself. Luckily for Ryu though, that was when the bell went off, Signalling the first day of school and how it was open for business. The three of them (A Snickering Yoake, A Flustered Ryu, and a Smirking Kuroi) quickly went to grab their schedules.

* * *

There were two different schedules at their school, purple and gold. First period on purple days for the two girls, was Foods class... which was taught by Nene. This would seem like a class where no disasters could EVER happen, but there were two words that could easily prove otherwise. 'Kuroi' being the first and 'cooking' being the second. There were at least a few reasons at the least, that she and the Chaos master, Kotaro, were dating.. and at least three of which had to be their mutual enjoyment of spreading chaos. Thus, the two words proving why any student, or teacher for that matter, should be just a little terrified. Especially since the first lesson was kitchen safety. Partially, hands-on kitchen safety. Needless to say that would explain why Yoake was currently racing out of the classroom, again, to find a fire extinguisher, while Kuroi had a "My work here is done look" all over her face as examined the flaming oven with a feeling of content. Poor Nene had her work cut out for her.

Second period history class, which was taught by Nobunaga (this should already be sending off warning bells in your head), was the next class. Yoake of course, had gotten there several minutes before class was even remotely ready to begin, and had pulled out the unabridged copy of _Romance of the Three Kingdoms _that she started a few weeks prior to the beginning of school. As usual though, just when she was getting to a good point, she was startled by a voice behind her. "Hello Yoake. What are you reading?"

Yoake practically jumped out of her seat in shock and turned to see her friend Mōri Motonari had walked behind her. "You and Kuroi have a gift you know...for terrifying appearances at all the wrong times! I was just getting to the beginning of Chibi."

Motonari simply laughed a little in amusement. "Reading _Romance of the Three Kingdoms, _I see?"

"Yep!" Yoake replied cheerfully. "I'm glad you recommended it to me because I'm really enjoying it so far! Plus the information will really come in handy when you, me, Hanbei and Kanbei are stuck with strategizing during the next inter-school battle."

"Ah yes, we always were stuck with that freshman year weren't we?"

"Yeah, but it's certainly better than Ryu's attempt at strategy that one time!" Both of them smiled as they remembered that. Ryu had said that strategizing for battles couldn't be nearly as hard as they always said it was, so Hanbei made him come up with the strategy for part of the battle. Needless to say, that supply depot did not get captured like it was supposed to. The two could have talked for a lot longer, but by that point the bell had rung, and all the rest of the students (and teacher) had arrived and class was beginning.

The whole class made Yoake wonder what history book Nobunaga was getting his information from, and had her verbally question this several times. Eventually, Kuroi made her friend stop raising her hand to argue, and Yoake reluctantly agreed. Besides she and Motonari could always discuss inaccuracies at lunch. Which, of course, they did the whole way to the courtyard.

"Could you two stop naming all these things off? I thought that class was quite enjoyable… I especially enjoyed Oda's segment of Nobunadia. Those Antartican Polar bears didn't stand a chance." This caused a rant, courtesy of both of them, directed towards Kuroi, who was completely ignoring them as she smiled at Kotaro, pleased with her progress of riling them up. Oh yes, chaos-spreading was certainly their job, a job they would indulge in.. After a long time of the two history geeks arguments and the two chaos-spreaders enjoyment, the group reached the tree where they were meeting Ryu to eat lunch.

"You got them started again didn't you?" Ryu asked as he lightly slapped his palm against his forehead.

"I have no clue exactly WHAT you are referring to, dear Ryu." Kuroi said smiling slightly, which only caused Ryu to sigh in half-despair.

"Never mind…" He stated. "So how's your day been so far?"

Yoake and Motonari stopped their discussion (Argument?) for a few moments as she simply replied, "chaotic." Ryu only smiled. Every school year started the same way for the past two years then. This being with his sister's day starting in chaos and his absolute failure. Which was exactly what Yoake's next question was related to. "So how was your little chat with Ina this morning?"

"We have math class together." Was Ryu's only reply, which caused his younger sister to give him a look. The look that basically said 'you're not telling me everything.' Ryu sighed once again at this. "Do I need to tell you every detail of these things?" Yoake only nodded and Kuroi grinned. For some reason they both found the tales of Ryu's failures to speak clearly to the girl he had a crush on amusing. "Fine I'll tell you! We were sitting next to each other… DON'T look at me like that, due to the seating chart!... and Ina asked me for some help on one of the math problems, specifically what's seventy-four times six. Without thinking I accidently said 'love' in a half-dreamy voice, which earned me a weird look from her. To try to make things less awkward I tried to fix it, but this only ended up making it more so." Ryu stopped talking, but the girls both gave him interested go-on looks. Kuroi even added an encouraging nod. This made Ryu close his eyes and sigh for what had to be at least the third time since they first sat down for lunch. "I ended up saying 'I mean fish! I mean two!' After that I just kind of put my head down on the desk to hide how red my face was and replied the correct answer of four hundred thirty-two. Ina then asked me if I was feeling alright today and my response was a muffled, 'Just peachy…' There! I said it! Are you done making me relive this yet!?"

"Yep, we're good." Kuroi replied laughing hysterically. As much as Yoake felt like laughing (which she was) she ended up attempting to get Kuroi embarrassed as well. "Kuroi set the oven on fire on first day of foods class!"

"While I'm not surprised about this, really Kuroi? It only took you one day?" Ryu asked shaking his head in almost mock disbelief.

"But of course!" She replied while receiving a whole-hearted congratulations from Kotaro. After that the three quickly finished their lunch and headed off to their next class. Otherwise known as their doom. Well. Sort of.

* * *

The next class for all five of them was survival class. Full of mock battles and lessons on wilderness survival. This class was required for all students as it was essential for the tri-school or bi-school battles and other competitions. And since everyone had to participate in these, everyone had to take survival class, which was taught by Hōjō Ujiyasu. The first part of the class was devoted to choosing partners whoever you were standing next to at that exact moment was to be your partner. Yoake ended up with Koorishimo Nya, a long-time friend of both her and her brother. Kuroi was with Kotaro, (to the absolute horror of sane people everywhere,) and Ryu ended up with Koorishimo Karu, Nya's older brother. Everyone seemed pretty much okay with their partners, at least that's what everyone though until two protests came up from the back of the room.

"Hojo-sensei, you expect me to work with this honorless-" That first shout was cut off by another.

"You can't really expect me to deal with this self-righteous imbecile, can you!?"

The two shouts of protest had come from Naoe Kaenetsugu (the former) and Date Masamune (the latter). Both of them had seemed to hate each other for as long as anyone could remember. And before you say that "hate" is a strong word and that can't possibly be true, I'm going to have to say that you're wrong. Hate is the perfect word to describe how they feel for each other.

"My word is final." Ujiyasu stated rather bluntly as he pointed his cane towards the two arguers. "You all still have some growing up to do. I'm not saying that you have to like each other, but you do need to learn to cooperate at least. Especially with your first tasks."

Yoake immediately raised her hand at that last statement. "Umm, Ujiyasu-sensei. What might that first task be?"

"A tag-team battle to assess your skills. You will work together with your partner to defeat your assigned opponent." A light then turned on in a corner of the large room that no one knew really existed. The light revealed an area-like place which was where the two teams were to fight against each other. On the wall above the area, was a screen that flickered on to reveal a tournament-style bracket. The rules were simple. Any blow that was caused that would be deadly with a normal weapon would make you considered out. Once both teammates were out, the other team would move on to the next round. Today was designed to clear at least half of the teams in the first round, and the rest of the duels would continue into the next classes until one team was left standing. The battles were were determined randomly by a computer and then projected onto the screen one at a time, thus causing much panic to those who do not like suspense (Ryu and Yoake) and much pleasure to those who enjoy the reactions of those people (Kuroi and Kotaro). It was at the moment that Ujiyasu pushed a button on a nearby laptop, however, that the subtle torment of the students began. The array of pictures quickly flipped over and were shuffled around the screen, settling into place in different slots of the bracket. It was then that the first cards flipped over to reveal that a certain demon-like teenager and his evil-grinning partner where to face off against a certain odachi and daisho wielding duo who currently looked scared half out of their minds. Even on the virtual cards, terror outlined their faces; It was kind of fitting.

"Bye-bye Ryu! The reaper shall greet you soon!" Kuroi said all too cheerfully, as both she and Kotaro gave their opponents evil grins.

"Why do I have to go up against the mental hospital escapee in the first round?" Ryu practically whimpered.

"You can do it Ainki!" Yoake cheered out as Nya wrote "May the Kami have mercy on your soul" onto a piece of paper that she casually passed to Karu.

"Prepare to be swept up in the dark winds of chaos." Kotaro stated while chuckling a little, and still grinning.

Ryu turned to his friend/partner with a horribly pessimistic expression. "You know, somehow that doesn't make things any more comforting."

"Agreed," Karu replied, "Nor does the note my sister gave me."

"MAY YOU ALL FIGHT FAIRLY AND WITH HONOR!" Kanetsugu shouted before receiving a very harsh whack to the head from Masamune. Shut up imbecile!"

Kuroi simply looked towards Kotaro, then began examining the "blade" of her wooden scythe. "Did he just say 'fight fairly and with honor?'"

Kotaro nodded. "I don't think he realizes who he's talking to."

Ryu had ,at this point, turned to Karu and shook his hand. "It was nice knowing you my friend." Then a slight afterthought to everything flickered into Ryu's mind. "Perhaps now is the time that I should confess my feelings to Ina?"

Karu shook his head. "Dude, we've gone through this. She likes Nobuyuki, the whole school knows it. Also, she'll never return your feelings if she hasn't already. You do make it far too obvious."

"Someday she might notice and return them!"

"Yeah, but we both know that when that happens, her father will murder you!"

Ryu was about to say something else, but Kuroi interrupted him. "Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now can you stop arguing so we can metaphorically kill you?"

Kotaro raised a clawed, gauntlet-covered hand. "Seconded."

The to boys glanced at each other, then drew their wooden practice swords. "Alright, let's get our deaths over with."

Getting their deaths over with currently meant having the full force of the two winds of chaos charging straight towards them. No two of the same strike or swipe was performed in a row, making it rather difficult to predict attacks. Luckily for both Ryu and Karu, neither of them thought in ways that had anything to do with strategy, so needing to make note of each attack was obsolete in their fighting style. The two of carefully reacted to each attack as it came, rather that thinking a few moves ahead. This, in the eyes of the strategists who made up part of the audience, was a poor move, but to all the the others, it seemed like a completely valid fighting method. Both Kuroi and Kotaro were hard to react to though. Whenever Kuroi slashed out with the "blade" scythe, she'd immediately flip it and block with the shaft, making Retaliation virtually impossible unless you wanted an arm cut off. Speaking of arms, Kotaro's stretchy arm gauntlets were almost impossible to defend against, and the poor soul who ended up having to face him (in this case Karu) was usually beaten pretty badly, despite the weapon having no deadly qualities. Easily enough, the battle of constant attacks (from Kuroi and Kotaro) and defense (for Ryu and Karu) was won by the two beings of chaos. As they stepped out of the battlefield, Ryu winced and fell to the ground as he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"ANIKI!" Yoake cried out as she ran over to her older brother.

"I'm fine Imouto, it's probably just a bruise or a fractured rib, no big deal." Ryu made an attempt to comfort his sister with a smile as he said this, but it came out more pained than comforting.

Yoake simply poked him in the side, which caused him to let out a sharp cry of pain. "You're not fine! I'm going to make sure that Nya and I are next, and if not I'm taking you to the medic ward."

"Yoake you can't even lift me, how are _you _possibly going to get me there?"

Yoake gave him a really look at that point. "I have friends you know. I'm sure Nya would be willing to help."

"She's currently tending to her own brother." Ryu said. Yoake looked over and sure enough Karu was looking just about as bad as Ryu.

"I'll ask someone else then." As Yoake finished that sentence the next two cards flipped over on the screen revealing that two boys, one wearing a baseball cap in pure white with a golden kanji for love and the other wearing a dark green cap with a golden crescent moon, were to face off against a calm scholarly-looking boy and a cheerful looking red-haired girl. The next battle was to be Naoe Kanetsugu and Date Masamune vs Kobayakawa Takakage (Motonari's cousin) and Akechi Gracia (the daughter of Akechi Mitsuhide). Seeing as Yoake and Nya were not next, they found two people who would help them (Kagekatsu and Nagamasa) and brought the two of them as quickly as possible to the medic ward.

* * *

After dropping off her brother, Yoake practically scurried off to her next class upon hearing the bell ring. The war strategy class taught by Uesugi Kenshin was the one she had been looking forward to all day, and, embarrassingly enough, she was running late. Yoake managed to run in just as Kenshin finished taking attendance.

"I'm so sorry for being late Uesugi-sensei!" Yoake blurted out while giving a respectful bow.

"Your friend there told me why. It's fine, just take your seat."

Yoake nodded then walked over to a desk that was open in between Takenaka Hanbei and Motonari. On the other side of Hanbei sat Kuroda Kanbei (who was oddly Hanbei's best friend) and to Kanbei's left sat Takakage. (Kanbei is an optimist magnet, just saying!) To Motonari's right sat Sanada Nobuyuki (Motonari's survival class partner and Ryu's "rival") and next to Nobuyuki sat Mori Ranmaru (a student who everyone was sure had a 4 point GPA and was also Nobunaga's student aid). Surprisingly these were the only seven people in the class, but it was still taught nonetheless. It seemed as if Yoake and Takakage were in competition for most enthusiastic person in class since to almost every question, both of them offering some idea to the battle plan set in front of them.

* * *

After their final classes were over (Kuroi's being Horseback Riding taught by Takeda Shingen, and Ryu's being P.E. which he missed) The three of them met outside the school and walked back to their house. For all three of them, an afternoon of relaxing followed by a night of studying awaited.

* * *

Yeah, I know these high school stories have been done to death, but I have one little bit of the upcoming plot that makes it different from the other that I've read! Anyway, I hope you who read this enjoy the story and all its subsequent chapters! And as a final note, any form of feedback is always greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

So now we (skulledRenaissance and I) have completed Chapter Two and have the third one on its way to be written and edited soon. The next chapter is where things get a little different so I hope all of you who read this story will enjoy what's yet to come! Also we have may have had just a little too much fun with this chapter...

Credits:  
Story is written alongside skulledRenaissance  
The song Yoake sings is Set Apart This Dream by Flyleaf

Now that I've got that out of the way, without farther ado, let's begin!

* * *

Chapter Two

In the general terms of chaos, the second day could almost be considered as bad as the first. Especially considering that Kuroi had made a grave mistake when she chose her first day of class for the gold color day... Soccer taught by none other than Imagawa Yoshimoto. Honestly, it wouldn't be too bad if not for two things. One: The fact that it was a soccer class taught by Yoshimoto, and Two: Yoshimoto had a lot of practice in this field (pardon the pun) and could kick a ball pretty hard towards an unsuspecting student. Speaking of which, as Yoshimoto kicked the balls at a near rapid fire pace for his students to practice their kicks, he was practically singing and dancing. The entire field simply stared at him in shock. How could he possibly be so oblivious to the power he possessed? The world may never know...

"Oni below." Kuroi cursed under her breath as she barely dodged a soccer ball that would have been impossible to kick. This ball promptly hit the poor fool who was practically hiding behind her. That fool being Yukimura. Even while flying back comically, the players couldn't help but to harbor a sense of dread. The dread that they were next.

Lucky for him, Yukimura rose up from the blow. "This is certainly no way to teach!" He exclaimed, receiving an agreeing nod from Kuroi. 'I know! I swear this man is trying to kill us! And I'm supposed to be the murderous one!"

"It's not so bad you two! But this is what you get for underestimating him!" The enthusiastic and cheerful voice that was heard came from none other than Kunoichi, who was acrobatically kicking each of the balls back to Yoshimoto as if it had no difficulty what-so-ever.

"Easy for you to say!" Both of them shouted back. And added by Yukimura: "Only YOU could survive a Gymnastics class with No, none of us are surprised you can handle this!"

"Oh, come on Yuki! I know you can do better than that! And you're just mad because you're out of your element, Kuroi!" The cheerful brunette said in a teasing tone.

That got Kuroi to go really, really quiet. A challenge is something she hated to lose.

"...Oh, I'll show you 'out of my element'" Kuroi replied with a terrifying, calm smile, and promptly kicked an oncoming ball with as much force as she could muster. However, this ball did not head back to the one who had first kicked it. Oh, No. It was sent straight into the window of a classroom where a certain brother-sister pair were currently sitting…

* * *

Both siblings eyes widened at what they had heard from their teacher, though It was Ryu who raised his hand in question. "Nagao-sensei, I'm sorry, but I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say we have a five-page essay…. on the topic of love and honor, due next class?"

The teacher in question (who had perfectly straight black hair with a few greyish streaks and wore a long white dress) simply smiled. It was certainly not a smile that was meant to be comforting, it was more like one that was meant to instill terror in all who saw it. "Your ears appear to be working just fine Ryu-kun." She stated in a frighteningly calm tone. "That's exactly what I said."

Before any other words could be spoken, the sound of shattered glass was heard, and a soccer ball hit Kanetsugu dead-center, right in the face. It was followed by a voice.

"GOAL!" A certain lover of chaos shouted in pure joy.

"You dishonorable-" Everyone could hear that Kanetsugu was about to begin one of his typical rants, but the boy was swiftly shut up by a glare from Aya. In the order of teachers that scared the students the most throughout the school, everyone's list started with Aya, had Nobunaga as second, and varied depending on the student after that. The point being, was that Aya ranked higher than the Demon History Teacher/Principal.

"Sorry Nagao-sensei!" Kuroi called out before returning to the soccer practice. Aya simply shook her head and stared at the broken window muttering something along the lines of: "It's a wonder he's still employed as a teacher here." Needless to say, Aya quickly shifted back to her usual demeanor and returned to the discussion that she was giving to her class.

* * *

The next class for Kuroi after the soccer practice was a class on how to be a ninja, taught by Hattori Hanzo. This class was one that both Kuroi and Kotaro were looking forward to and both had planned to have great fun messing with the teacher. The only problem was that… well, In the previous class, it was mandatory for forwards to play a goalie position in practice. Of course the Ninja would volunteer in anything that included kicking a ball at unsuspecting opponents. But as a Goalie, the female was susceptible to Yoshimoto's insane kicking power. She was too good, you might say. The balls were all blocked, but Kuroi had gotten hit way too hard in the head with one of the soccer balls and was currently a little delirious. (Point of fact she may have been suffering from a mild to pretty bad concussion, but everyone assumed that she'd be fine since she was walking to her class.) This was made obvious by her first words upon entering the classroom being "Where am I, and who the hell are you?"

The dark mostly covered up teacher simply gave Kotaro (who the girl was slightly leaning on) a skeptical look. "Is she okay?"

Kotaro just gave his trademark smirk. "She'll be alright. Kuroi here just had soccer class." Hanzo just responded with a knowing nod. If Aya's glare was one of the most famous things throughout the school, Yoshimoto's soccer class was certainly right up there with it.

So in the end, it was Kotaro who made the snarky comments, and snarky comments he made. When Hanzo was explaining a certain technique, Kotaro asked "What is the point of this?" With a bored expression on his face. And later, when Hanzo explained a trick or two for getting inside an enemy castle, Kotaro smirked again and asked, "You honestly think that would work?" The last of all the questions came when Hanzo was discussing a ninja's loyalty to their master. Kotaro once again called out a question without raising his hand. "Are ALL the members of this Hattori clan slave dogs, or are you just special?" At this point,Hanzo declared that he would not either answer nor tolerate any more questions without one raising their hand. To make it worse, Kuroi found her own way of scaring Hanzo after all. All throughout the lecture, there was the quiet, inane sound of soft chuckling. It was made apparent that she would be the culprit due to her previous injury. She moved on from leaning on to Kotaro to playing with his long hair and mumbling about a variety of strange subjects. Almost in a drunken daze rather than a concussion-like state. "H-Hanzoooo, do you like Cake?" Well, at least she raised her hand, unlike Kotaro.

"..Not particularly." Hanzo stated in a voice that held no emotion. Kuroi, however, appeared to take great offence to his blunt ignorance. She turned her head dramatically to Kotaro. "What…" Wow, it was really hard to get her voice working. "What kind of person doesn't like cake? I don't understandddd-" Kuroi placed (erm...banged) her head back on the table mid-sentence.

Meanwhile in a much friendlier environment, Yoake and Ryu were in gardening class (taught by Shibata Katsuie) and business and finance (taught by Ishida Mitsunari) respectively. Ryu was in change of the group's finances, because he didn't trust Kuroi and Yoake. In his mind, they had no idea how to pay the bills and manage things, so Ryu was kind of forced into taking the class. (Even if one was a strategist and the other had a strange, chaotic knowledge.) Still, the poor guy was bored to near literal tears, and had taken up his sister's usual habit of staring out the window and thinking of things other than the class.

Yoake was having much more fun than her brother in her gardening class. She was happily watering her plants while singing in a nearly inaudible voice:

_You build your castles in the skies_

_Stars reflecting off your eyes_

_And angels sing on silver clouds_

_And no one cries, screams or shouts_

_Oh set apart this dream_

_Oh set apart this dream for me_

_Set apart this dream for- _

Yoake cut herself off before finishing the chorus when she saw a bunch of the other students giving her weird looks. "What? I heard somewhere that plants like it when you sing to them! It's supposed to help them grow!" The innocent girl's protests didn't seem to help her much, but the other students simply shrugged and went back to what they were doing. It wasn't as if the singing was bad. It was quite nice, actually.

Oichi just walked over and gave Yoake a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I think I've heard that somewhere too. Don't worry about what the others say about it, okay Yoake?" Yoake gave a happy nod, and both girls went back to their work on tending to their plants as Yoake continued to sing her song.

* * *

After that was lunch. Kuroi still hadn't completely recovered and was currently laying on her back with her head rested in her boyfriend's lap. Point of fact, even Kotaro was a little worried about her at this point. While he enjoyed chaotic situations as much as, well... Kuroi, this went out of the realms of what he liked. Yoake had recently returned from the greenhouse with a few herbs in her hand. She mixed these in with the apple juice from Kuroi's lunch box so that the goldenrod-tinted brunette couldn't detect the bitter taste. If there was one thing Yoake knew about her friend, it was the she hated bitter herbal remedies. But she does love Apple Juice."Should _I _be concerned at this point?" The supposed Chaos Demon asked.

"Nah, it's just an herbal mixture. Yoake's always been good with those." Yoake nodded in response to her brother's statement. "This one's for head injuries such as Kuroi's. She should recover by the time next class starts." Yoake then had a slight pause before resuming talking. "Or at least, we should all hope she does… We have science class next…. Specifically chemistry…" Everyone except Kotaro (meaning Motonari, who didn't even have the next class, and Ryu and Yoake, who did have to go) went completely pale at that statement. The two winds of chaos in a chemistry class was bound to be interesting, terrifying, or some strange convoluted mixture of both.

* * *

And the two of them were beginning to agree that it was going to be a terrifying class. Kuroi and Kotaro had managed to cause an explosion within the first fifteen minutes of the class, and had swiftly received a detention from Tachibana-sensei (Ginchiyo). At least our favorite female Ninja seemed to gain a sense of normalcy after that, because she and Kotaro just took a slip with a practiced smile. Perhaps the punishment would get worse if she knew of the missing Cyanide...

After that ordeal, the quartet headed for health class, where Ryu and Yoake met up with Motonari and Yukimura, finished off that day of classes, and then the trio walked home, discussing their weekend plans (seeing as it was Friday) amongst each other.

* * *

BONUS:

"... How hard did you hit her."

Yoshimoto was finally called into Hattori Hanzo's classroom. The other student (Kunoichi, I mean.) was on the opposite side of the small area. She had inched away from Kotaro and Kuroi, whose condition finally reached an all-time high on the crazy chart. The latter had just started singing 'I'm a little Teapot', and even cackled once or twice before finally falling out of her chair. Kotaro just looked on in amusement and concern. Mostly amusement.

The Kemari-loving man twiddled his thumbs, "Well, let me see. I told her that she should stop relying on her Ninja-gained instincts…" -He got a frightening glare out of Hanzo for that one- "...And to start treating the game like a reverse Dodge-the-Ball court. I believe she's one of the best I've seen in a long time."

The blue-covered man gave him an awfully blank look. Believe it or not, he was pretty protective of students. Even Kotaro. "...And you almost knocked the last bit of sense she had left away."

A shrug from the coach's part. "I suppose I did. For the best of course! How is she, anyway?"

Hanzo was just about to point to the mess of a Ninja, but surprise surprise. She was gone. Kotaro glanced around the room curiously, while Kunoichi's eyes widened. This was bad.

There as one explanation- They looked up.

Oh, there she was, On top of the light fixtures, no less. She had another confused look on her face, and she asked:

"How do I get down, guys?"

* * *

I have nothing left to add for today, so I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review to let us know how we're doing or just to simply say you like it! Even the smallest amount of feedback is what makes us writers want to keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

ShimoRyu: We've got a new chapter now, though it was delayed a bit when a certain co-writer/editor *CoughskulledRenaissancecoughcough* needed a little coaxing to edit! (I say this in a completely joking and non-insulting way!)

skulledRenaissaince: SHE SAID SHE WOULD TAKE AWAY MY APPLE JUICE PRIVILEGES. THAT'S NOT OK

ShimoRyu: It's true! She likes apple juice as much as Kuroi! Anyway this is where things pick up to the "a little different point we've been mentioning.

Credits: Story is written alongside and the bonus was strictly written by skulledRenaissance

Without farther ado, let's begin!

* * *

The weekend began with the morning wake up calls. Breakfast was a slow, tired thing that left the trio with some odd ideas. The meaning of life, why Pancakes are made in skillets, and how Ninjas hated to be woken up in the wee hours of the morning. Eventually, however, one of them got the brilliant idea to go outside.

And that is what led to this. A confidant Yoake dragging Ryu and an extremely reluctant Kuroi to a picnic at the park. (Kuroi's logic for not wanting to go was that it was too bright outside, but that was ignored by both siblings. ) When the three arrived at said park, Yoake set out a pitch black picnic blanket embroidered with a scene of a starry night and a tiger sleeping on a crescent moon. She had sewn it herself years ago, and she had added something that symbolized each of them. The trio had used it during several different occasions ever since then. Now, based on this scene, one would think that the teenagers could have a moment of temporary peace in their lives. This was not the case.

As Yoake was setting out the food, a mysterious figure walked over to them… well, more of a casual stroll, but you get the point. Strolled towards them, walked towards them, same thing. The figure was dressed in a tattered black cloak that made one think of the grim reaper. Because of this, none of the figure's other features could be seen. The three of them only knew that it was male upon hearing his low voice. "Ah you three. I thought you might show up here on this day." (Because that is totally something a stranger would say.) Yoake, upon seeing this, had shifted her position, and now was hiding behind Kuroi. Ryu's hand moved to the wooden katana of his daisho set that he had decided to carry about, even when they weren't at school. He gave a glare to that strange figure before them. Kuroi just had a curious grin to her face, as she didn't see the severity in these sort of situations.

"What do you want?" Ryu asked without even hiding the slightest ounce of suspicion.

The cloaked figure seemed to take a great amount of glee his his response to this question. Simply as if he didn't care about the boy's anxiety whatsoever. "To show you the truth." He stated this in a way that was casual, as if he were commenting on the weather. Upon seeing the confused looks on the teenager's faces, he continued to speak. "Have you ever wondered why you are the only three children here with no parents? Why you've simply had to always rely on each other?" The figure seem to harbor a deep sigh at their puzzled expressions. They seemed to have gotten worse, and that would get them nowhere. "Oh, why am I asking? You've probably just assumed that it was the way you three had to live." "However this is not the case. The three of you are from a different place and a different time. Because of something that happened, however, your names have been forever erased from the history books."

"Aaand we should believe you why?" Kuroi asked beyond casually. To add insult to injury, she took a casual sip of the Apple Juice in front of her. However, Yoake and Ryu seemed to be beyond intrigued..

The three could practically feel the almost evilly gleeful smile from beneath the hood of the cloak at this moment. "You shouldn't." He countered in a cool voice, as Kuroi had in her earlier statement. With a flourish, He swiftly pulled out an ancient-looking flute. "But I will show you." Without a moment's hesitation, with no time to think of the consequence, he began to play. A different tune was then played for each of them. A haunting melody for Kuroi, one of the graveyards of old, restless spirits and haunting demons under a moonless sky. A song that sounded as if it was meant for a valiant hero was played for Ryu, and it flowed through the air with upmost importance. Reminding them of Kings and Queens of old. For the finale, Yoake received a gentle lullaby-like ballad of peace. One that would quiet the dead and soothe the living in the same verse.  
"Night, night." The figure mused ever so softly, waving goodbye and stifling his upcoming laughter as the trio fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

The three of them later awoke on a large, grassy plain, to the sound of weapons clashing against one another. By instinct, the three lept up and grabbed their nearby weapons (not bothering to question where they came from) and assumed a defensive stance.

"Where are we?" Yoake squeaked out.

"I don't know." Ryu and Kuroi responded in perfect unison, which was quite odd. All three of them had plenty more questions to ask each other, but all of these had to be cut short quite quickly. Three warriors carrying swords were currently charging towards them. Acting on either instinct or their survival class lessons (none of them knew which) the three of them quickly fought back. Ryu moved his katana and wakizashi in a scissor-like motion, instantly cutting and killing the warrior charging at him. Kuroi defeated the one charging at her by a sweep of her scythe without a second's hesitation. Yoake on the other hand, focused magic forming a lavender-colored blade that slashed cleanly through her opponent and three others behind him. All three of the former high school students looked incapable of speaking, and Yoake fell to the ground completely catatonic. "What happened to our wooden weapons?" Ryu asked mystified , while Kuroi simply shook her head and shrugged in a casual manner. "You didn't seem to care if they were wooden in the first place, my friend." The female grinned.

Unaware of the bickering duo behind her… there was the innocent Yoake. To her, blood was an object that solely belonged in Kuroi's gorey horror movies. To see so much of it was a point of panic. On her, on the ground, because of that strike… Realization suddenly dawned on her."I-I j-just ki-kill-killed someone!" She cried out, nearly in tears.

Kuroi glanced down at the fallen foes at their feet. "Actually, you killed several someones. You got way more of them than-" Anything Kuroi was going to say was cut off by Ryu covering her mouth with his hand. "Not helping Chaos-lover!" He practically growled, then turned to his sister and began speaking in a tone similar to one you'd use when speaking to a frightened animal. "Imouto. I need you to calm down and think. Do you know where we are?"

With a gasp, Yoake quickly pulled off her necklace, and began rubbing the white, rectangular pendant. She tried to calm her breathing by taking deep breaths and focusing solely on the square that bore the kanji for'Dragon'. As the young mage began to feel more at peace, she closed her eyes and saw a peculiar something. The image of a pure white dragon fighting a tiger. Quickly, she opened her eyes and gasped out the word, "Kawanakajima!"

"Gesundheit." Kuroi said with a smile.

"No, not a sneeze, Kawanakajima!" Yoake was met only by a blank stare from both her friend and her brother. "The place where five battles took place between Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin?" She questioned, only to be met with the same reaction as before. "You know, from the Sengoku Era of Japanese History?" Again she was met simply with blank stares.  
"..Did you mean Nobuland?" Kuroi added, As if she actually believed her future History teacher. "Kami, don't you two ever read!? Just follow me!" Yoake shouted to both of them, as she ran off.

"How exactly do you know where we're going!?" Ryu shouted at Yoake as he and Kuroi ran after her.

"Call it instinct!" She called back without slowing her pace for even a second.

* * *

The three of them soon arrived at a campsite, made of canvas walls that were decorated with a reddish emblem. The strange pattern was made up of four horizontally aligned diamonds that formed a single large diamond shape. Within the camp stood many soldiers, dressed in red armor, and armed with katana and spears. Sitting on a folding camp stool at the head of the camp was a man dressed in red, gold, and brown armor, who had a red mask on his face that was bedazzled with golden horns. Behind the mask he wore a white, hair-like headdress and in his right hand he held a dark brown signaling fan with red marks, and four white kanji.

Yoake gave Ryu and Kuroi a slight signal to follow her lead, a movement of the hand that was barely noticeable as they walked into the camp area. When they arrived at the head of the camp, Yokae sat down on her knees and bowed with her forehead lightly pressed to the ground. As accordingly to Yoake's earlier signal the other two did the same, however begrudgingly. "Please forgive our lateness, Lord Shingen." Yokae said with complete sincerity.

"I was wondering when you three might show up." Shingen replied. "Though you all look a shaken up. Go regain your bearings for a moment then come back and prepare for battle."

"Yes, my lord!" Yoake replied with a quick nod. then bowed and motioned slightly for the other two to do the same, as they left to their own little corner.

* * *

Now that they were in a more calm environment, the three of them were now able to get a better grasp on everything. Instead of the casual T-shirts, skirt, jeans and shorts the three had been wearing before, they now wore outfits that were more designed for battle.

Yoake's outfit now consisted of a flowing dark pink skirt that was longer on one side than other and had an emblem of a moon and star embroidered on that longer side. beneath the skirt she wore white tights and pink and white boots that cut off at the ankles. For a shirt she wore a high collared white long-sleeve, with almost transparent flowing purple "sleeves" sewn above it. The only thing that obscured her face was a large, but simple Kitsune mask. It seemed that, even in this life, their lives and identity were kept a secret.

Kuroi's outfit on the other hand was made up of of a black short-sleeved shirt covered by a white vest. The vest had the emblem of of a circle with three crescent shapes around the perimeter embroidered in red thread on the back. on her arms she wore white forearm guards with sharp curved blades attached to each and on her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. her pants were white stonewashed ones, with a chained belt, and on her feet she wore black heavy combat boots. To complete the outfit, Kuroi had an seemingly out of place indigo ribbon tied into her hair. Her mask was an ornate one similar to a demonic mask.

As for Ryu, he had the most simple outfit of all of them. Wearing a short-sleeved shirt in an earthen tone of orange with black plate armor on top of it, as well as black leather gloves on his hands. The bottom part of his outfit consisted of dark brown leather pants, and all-terrain boots in a darker brown. He wore a mask in the shape of a Hawk.

All three of them also wore a set of chain mail armor beneath their clothes and each wore a cloak around themselves. Yoake's cloak was in a white color the and was the shortest (the back only only going down to her thighs). Ryu's cloak was the second longest in length (going down to his knees) and was in a hazel color. And Kuroi's black cloak was the longest (the end reaching down just slightly to the ground). The three former high schooler now, on top of all of this, looked much older, appearing to be at least in their thirties.

"You got an explanation for all this, Yoake?" Kuroi asked with no hesitation.

The calm demeanor the youngest of the three's formerly calm demeanor had completely faded at this point, causing her answer to come off as rather panicked. "Why do think I would know!? I know just as much as you all do! ...At least about why we're here."

Before Kuroi could say something else, Ryu spoke up. "Didn't that reaper guy say something about 'showing us the truth' whatever that means?"

"Yes and he said our names were erased from the history books… And right now we're at Kawanakajima… In the Sengoku Era…" Yoake spoke in the soft and semi-frightened voice.

"Does this mean that we were samurai?" Was all Ryu could say to this.

"Well you two were samurai at least." Stated Kuroi. "I was a ninja." The brother and sister standing before just gave a strange look. "What? A small memory came back! It might not be helpful to you, but it's a huge moment for me. I was AWESOME!"

Ryu just shook his head in only half disbelief, while letting out a sigh. "Whatever, Let's go back to Shingen. After this, maybe we can figure everything out."

* * *

The major officers of the Takeda (along with Kuroi, Ryu, and Yoake) were all sitting at a low table in a tent near the main camp. The topic on everyone's mind? The strategy to defeat Uesugi Kenshin and his sister Aya. This was a current on-going argument that had as of now lasted into the near last hours of daylight. An argument even Yoake was growing tired of. "The Woodpecker Strategy!" The normally quiet girl shouted out to everyone's surprise. "I-I mean, with all due respect Lord Shingen, might we try The Woodpecker Strategy?"

"Explain your idea." Shingen said with a simple wave of his fan.

"Well… The Woodpecker Strategy is where we split the army into two groups. One group will remain hidden here at Hachimanbara and the other group will launch a night attack attack on Kenshin's Mt. Saijo. Thus Kenshin's army will decamp from Mt. Saijo and move his forces (which by then will be thrown into confusion) towards Hachimanbara. That's when our hidden force will attack them, sending them into further confusion within their ranks, and likely securing our victory."

"Hmmm… The Woodpecker Strategy huh?" Shingen mumbled as he thought about it. "This may just work…"

* * *

-BONUS #2-

Back at the camp, the three new legends were waltzing about, terribly bored out of their minds. Yoake was just about to comment on this boredness, the silence of standby, when another minor warrior decided to call out to Ryu in the strangest way. "Hoy, Hawk of Valor!"

Ryu looked taken aback for a second, but Kuroi wasted no time in her laughter. She was wondering why the heck he bore such a ridiculous looking bird mask.

"What!?" He reacted harshly. Yoake, looking calm as ever, replied: "You sound like you should be teaming up with Kanetsugu."  
"I.. I can't breathe… fly VALIANTLY, My little hawk!" Kuroi continued to laugh, and that stuck with them through the entire battle.


	4. Chapter 4

ShimoRyu: So... About a week after this chapter was written I finally got skulledRenaissaince to edit! Aaand four days after we finished editing I am now posting the chapter since I completely forgot!

skulledRenaissaince: We have 15 days and counting before we are juniors. You can't expect us to update like we do in the summer, yo. And remember. RYU IS THE ULTIMATE COMIC RELIEF. Back to you, Shimo

ShimoRyu: Thanks skulled! Anyways, we hope you enjoy the first battle scene that we have written into this story! And without farther ado, Let's begin!

Actually one quick note: The forth wall breaking comment in the Bonus is a reference to my brother (who Ryu is based on) giving up on editing a few of my stories!

* * *

The two groups immediately set out once they were ready. Kuroi went with the surprise attack group at Hachimanbara, Ryu went along with Shima Sakon (one of Shingen's most loyal followers) in the attack on Mt. Saijo, and Yoake stayed back at the camp to receive messages in case something went wrong in one way or another. And, knowing the luck of those three, something did indeed go wrong. As soon as the the attack force arrived, it became known that Kenshin's Mt. Saijo Camp had already been abandoned. Sakon quickly wrote down a message and gave to Ryu, who tied it to the leg of a falcon that Yoake had sent with them, and sent it quickly back to it's owner.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the main camp, things were quite calm. Yoake was merely sitting in the strategist's tent examining the battlefield map until it was necessary for her to join the fight. Hopefully, her skills would never be needed. Her job in this battle was to help defend Shingen, if that time came, and also defened the main camp itself from any attacks. That time of course came when the messenger falcon returned with a message. Yoake quickly untied and unrolled the mini scroll and read the scrawl of kanji that was written on it.

_The Woodpecker Strategy has failed! -Sakon_

Yoake's eyes went wide as she quickly ran out of the tent. "Lord Shingen! Our plan has- Gah!" Yoake jumped back and narrowly dodged the blast of icy colored magic that was flying in her direction. She then raised her staff to block a blow from the one her opponent was holding. When there was a slight pause, one long enough for the young strategist to regain her bearings, she saw that her opponent was none other than Aya. _Oh Kami, I am so not ready fight Aya! _Yoake thought both annoyed and a little scared at the same time. _On second thought, I'm not ready to fight anyone! Let's see if I can keep this at a distance…_

The mage-samurai's next move, was to launch a blast of her own pale blueish-pink magic towards the powerful opponent before her, which was swiftly dodged. This led to a rapid-fire series of blasts from both of them that only left them in a stalemate. This constant draw was ended, though, when the shaft of a scythe came down on Aya's staff from out of nowhere. "Looks like the party started without us." A certain brown and goldenrod haired ninja said with a smirk.

"Kuroi!" Yoake shouted in thankful happiness. "Where's Aniki?"

"Ryu's over helping Shingen with Kenshin, though Shingen doesn't look like he needs much help. Focus on Aya for now though!" Yoake nodded in response to her friend's statement and gained a look of either false or true determination. (No one could tell which.) She then charged forward with her staff literally glowing, as both her and Kuroi hit Aya with everything they had, which apparently was not enough. As soon as there was an opening, Aya drove the end of her staff into the ground and sent a shockwave-like blast of magic erupting in a small radius around her, sending the two warriors flying back. Both of them dug their weapons into the ground to prevent any major damage as they regained their ground and balance, but they still took a lot. Before they could fully get up and attack again, Aya launched a series of three blasts of magic each towards both Yoake and Kuroi. These blasts, of course, hit, and brought the two warriors incredibly close to their last limits. Kuroi was the first to get back on her feet and stood protectively in front of her friend who was still on the ground. While she may tease both Yoake and her brother about things like this a lot, she still silently refused to let any harm come to them. however, so long as Aya remained at far range from them, a close-up fighter like Kuroi was going to last as long as a snowball in the heart of a volcano. Which is to say, not very long.

* * *

Ryu, on the other hand, had been fending off Aya's son and Kenshin's adopted son Kagekatsu, while Shingen was fighting Kenshin. Kagekatsu was much bigger than Ryu in both size and in height. He also carried two blades that were about as big as he was and was easily knocking the smaller male back with each strike. Ryu soon ended up ducking and dodging the blows that were being launched at him. Between Ryu and Shingen, the only one who was actually doing well (and seemingly having fun with this) was Shingen. Despite being caught slightly off guard when The Woodpecker Strategy failed he was slightly grinning as he defended and struck back against his rival's attack. This only caused Ryu do do his common act of shaking his head for a moment before having to duck from another of Kagekatsu's strikes. Ryu then decided at that point enough-was-enough and charged straight at the much larger samurai, quite like an idiot. This ended in him being sent flying backwards after getting hit by the flat of the blade. It seemed the warrior either didn't want to hurt/kill Ryu, or he didn't feel his opponent was worthy of his full skills or strength. Ryu assumed it was the second…

* * *

Kuroi still hadn't moved to attack Aya, so the white-cloaked mage decided to take matters into her own hands. Quickly she fired yet another icy-colored blast from her staff, though it was not aimed towards the scythe wielder. No. It was aimed towards her nearby friend who was just now regaining her balance and footing. Said friend was then knocked back onto the ground and back aways. She wasn't getting back up though after that. It was then that Kuroi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You just crossed the line you… LOVE-OBSESSED, HOPE DRIVEN, HONOR SUPPORTING, HIPPIE!" Kuroi statement sounded calm at first then grew to an angered shout as she then charged forward. At this point Aya had basically opened the gates of hell and let loose all it's legions. Kuroi thought that Yoake was beyond help and that in her mind put Aya so over the line she couldn't even see it anymore! To put it simply, Aya didn't seem too pleased at being called a hippie, but Kuroi was in a sort of rage.

But such a reckless charge was foolhardy. Kuroi being knocked back was predictable, and yet Aya knew the younger female was not done. Kuroi just got back up, and finally let out a terrifying cackle that had a few warriors turning their head in shock. A high pitched sound that harshly struck the air with her cry. Aya, however, found her laughing fit the perfect window of opportunity for an attack.

Oh, and that was a bad move. The Ninja looked up and jumped over the magic blast that the mage had fired, flipping through the air and promptly burying the back of her scythe into the top of Aya's shoulder. And that weight-infused blow caused Aya to stumble to the side Just enough for the ninja to step forward and ram the handle of her weapon into her stomach. To put it simply, things have taken a turn for the worse for Kenshin's advisor. The more the ninja would attack, the clearer it was that she had totally lost any remaining marble in her bag of glass objects.

It took a total of three minutes, until the revenge-seeking ninja had resorted to sweeping Aya's legs out from under her. The next thing anyone knew, there was a wicked, jagged blade resting on the tip of Aya's nose, and a grinning Kuroi, her head tilted at a painful-looking angle. She breathed once, twice in a eerie silence that presented when Death was near.

"I'm sorry, Angel of Death…. send this Phantom's regards to the devil, would you?"  
And Kuroi raised her weapon for the finishing strike.

* * *

Yokae soon regained her senses and slowly stood up. Ryu was on his last bits of strength whereas Kuroi looked about ready to murder Aya where she stood. Yoake had basically been kicked around the whole battle, and felt as if after her plan had failed, she had been of absolutely no help. So, with that thought in her mind, Yoake decided to do something stupid. And by stupid we're talking beyond stupid. Just as Kenshin and Shingen were about to meet blows once more, Yoake stood between them, swiftly driving her staff into the ground creating a shockwave similar to Aya's that sent the two apart.

"ENOUGH!" The small and normally timid warrior shouted. "Don't you see what you're doing!? All your pointless fighting causes is suffering for your followers and your people! You two, along with Ujiyasu, are some of the most powerful warriors in the land! Surely, if you formed an alliance amongst each other, you all would be far better off and stand even stronger than you would with each on your own!?"

Weapons were dropped. Ryu's prosecutor slowed his step and stared at the young one who would dare declare peace on a battlefield of war. Seeing her best friend among the living, Kuroi's scythe slipped from her fingers with a CLANG, yet Aya did not move, for she was too busy listening as well.

Both of the mighty warlords seemed a little too shocked by the lecture of the small warrior to be able to respond for a few brief moment. Then they both glanced at each other. "Your young leopard there may have a point, nemesis." Was Kenshin's simple statement.

Shingen laughed. "That she may, though I doubted that we would ever get lectured on this. Nonetheless by her." Judging by the laugh and the way he said it, Shingen sounded far more amused than annoyed.

Kuroi and Aya had ended their mini-war and were now walking over. "You're insane." The scythe-wielding ninja jokingly whispered into her friend's ear. Yoake simply responded, "I'm with _you_ on a daily basis, Chaos-lover!"

Kuroi's reaction was simply a half-smile, then her face grew serious. "... Don't ever get yourself in trouble again. You had me going there for a second."

Then, a severely limping Ryu somehow managed to run over and gave his sister an uncharacteristic, bone crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that again! I thought you were going to get yourself killed!"

"Ack! How can you still hug me that hard!?" Yoake shouted in a choked tone. "Kagekatsu practically murdered you!"

Ryu then pulled away from his little sister with an annoyed expression. "He did not!"

Yoake got a slightly evil (or as evil as she could get) grin. "Kuroi, do me a favor and lightly tap his knees with the shaft of your scythe would you?" As Kuroi did as her friend told her to, Ryu swiftly and completely fell to the ground. "That's what I thought!" Was all the strategist finished with.

As the three friend's continued their playful bickering, a certain shadowy, cloaked figure appeared within the camp of the newly allied armies. "You don't mind if I take these three aside now, do you?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Now who are you?" Aya asked with her hands clutching her staff. She still had her typical creepily unreadable smile on her face, however. "You look quite dark, don't you?"

"You wouldn't care for my name, fair lady." The man that the three had come to call "Reaper" said with a slight laugh. "I am only here to collect what's due."

"...Oh look everyone. It's this guy." Kuroi's voice was full of sarcasm as he said this. "Yeah, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BRING US TO!?" She shouted as she finished her statement.

"I missed you too, Kuroi!" Reaper said cheerfully, and though they could not see it, everyone could feel his grin.

Ryu was the next to speak up. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Chaos-lover, but… ANSWER HER QUESTION!"

"Very well then, come with me." Was all the black cloaked figure said as the three gave each other questioning looks.

"Now wait just a moment. You're going to take these warriors?" Shingen asked as he laughed. Then he ended his laughter and grew deadly serious. "Not on my watch."

Reaper then smirked. "Ha! Watch me Tiger!" Then all four disappeared within shadowy energy, leaved everyone in confusion.

* * *

By that point the three were now back at home, back in their normal clothes, as "normal" teenagers. The cloaked figure seemed rather pleased with his work as he spoke. "Now as I was saying…" He then turned around only to see something that made his semi-cheery demeanor fade. "...Aaand the humans fell asleep."

There was loud snoring coming from Ryu and slowed breathing from Yoake. The only one who was awake was Kuroi, whose eyes remained open. As Reaper walked color though he heard a slight snoring coming from her. _Huh, she sleeps with her eyes open… Interesting… _Reaper then, being surprisingly gentle, picked up each of them one-by-one and set them down in their beds. Then kind of awkwardly tucked them in. "Good night, sleepy little warriors. sweet dreams." Then he turned on their alarm clock before once again disappearing into the dark energy, leaving the three to sleep (as they had been gone all weekend in terms of their world) for their busy Monday tomorrow.

* * *

-THE BONUS YOU'VE BEEN READING FOR-

The peace negotiations were going well for the most part. Everyone was in their rightful place, discussing the merging of three provinces and chuckling over the simple little things they used to fight over. However, there was a certain duo that wasn't so… peaceful, shall we say….

"BY THE GODS, I SHALL TRIUMPH HERE!" A very angry man by the name of Uesugi Kagekatsu was chasing down a frightened Ryu, who was screaming his lungs out trying to escape that beast of a man. They were completely in the background. Running back and forth as if they were playing some morbid child's game.

"GDI... Kuroi, by Aya's side of all places, remarked in a sarcastic way. That only left Yoake to rant about how Text speak was not available in this time period. Aya just smirked and remarked on how Ryu "Looked totes sill running about like that, LOL, OMG."

Shingen and Kenshin stood to the side with Reaper. The tall shadow of a man didn't seem as happy as he once was."Ryu, of all people. How is he supposed to be a hero, again?"

Shingen responded. "He's only in this story so the writers can bash on him."

"Yep, totes." skulledRenaissaince cackled and poked ShimoRyu. "It's fun to poke fun at him. It's his fault for giving up on editing."


	5. Chapter 5

ShimoRyu: So Skulled and I got out another chapter! And I'm completely serious that we have done everything in the bowling part in real life! (Thank you Skulled for leaving out the bowling backward story!)

Skull: NO! WAIT! WAIT! WE GOTTA ADD THAT OH MY GOD-

ShimoRyu: NOT HAPPENING! This is getting posted right now!

Skull: NOFAAAAAAIR

ShimoRyu: Perfectly fair! You did the editing so that was your job to add that in if you wanted to! Now, anything else you'd like to add?

Skull: ...Shimo is a meanie and I will edit my revenge in the next chapter... fufufu...  
-skulledRenaissance sulks off to go plot-

ShimoRyu: Well! I'm doomed! In the meantime enjoy this chapter! Throughout the school year I will be writing and Skully will be editing completely on a him so enjoy the update while it lasts! :)

Credits: Song Kuroi's Alarm Clock Plays: You call this a Knife? THIS is a knife! by Capture the crown (This is a T rated story, but from what Skulled told me, this song would get our story an M rating if we put the whole thing in. Just a warning fr those who want look it up!)

* * *

The three teenagers woke up that morning to one of Kuroi's favorite songs playing from the alarm clock in her room. And her favorite Genre always led up to screamo, so everyone was sure to get a nice wake up call. By call, we mean an intangible "WELCOME TO SIN CITY-" opening line. As always, this lead to Ryu going into her room, waking her up as she slept through it by some miracle, and then proceed to once again argue with her on what "good" music was. The grunge against whatever classical jangle the man thought up with. However, The only thing that was different today was the complete silence as they all sat at the breakfast table. They all had questions on their minds, but no one could seem to speak them. Or rather they didn't want to, found no reason to. That was until Ryu broke the uneasy quiet by finally saying something.

"So…?" Was all he could manage to say.

"So?" Kuroi asked back in her usual unfazed tone, except with a 'What do you want?' flair that was absent in her normal speech. Then the awkward silence came back as neither had anything else to say, and Yoake refused to look up from the bowl of heavily covered in cinnamon oatmeal that she was eating.

That morning was like that. Even their walk to school was in perfect silence. Ryu didn't even make his usual attempt to speak to Ina. Though, the still unafflicted Kuroi did go and hang out with Kotaro to have have some more mess with "Honor-boy" fun as they always did. Yoake on the other hand went straight to the foods classroom, quietly sat down, and pulled out her sketchbook to draw something to calm her mind. She kept telling herself that everything that had happened was simply a dream. She ate too late, she had forgotten about that SAW marathon with Kuroi. Her brother bombarded her with chloroform in an act of defiance, and Ina was next in line for his drug reign. Something had happened, and that they somehow slept through the entire weekend. But the young girl still knew that no matter how much she convinced herself, what had happened was real, and it was likely to occur again.

* * *

"Yoake, pay attention, you're burning the soup!"

Kuroi's voice managed to snap her friend out of the land that her mind had taken her to. Yoake's eyes immediately went wide as she looked at the pan on the stove in front of her. The soup was, indeed, burning, unattractive brown on top of a red sea. "Is that even possible?" Yoake muttered in a voice quiet enough that no one could hear except for the one person who she did not need comments from.

"Evidently, it is." Kuroi replied with a smirk. "I'm just sad that I'm not the one who did it. You do need to keep focused though. I know what you're thinking about. I'd love to take this moment to prove those hopeless thoughts in your head correct, but if you don't keep going about your day as usual, someone's going to realise something's up, and how will you explain this to them?" After the rant, Kuroi had paused before complimented herself in admiration.. " ...Wow. I have no idea where that came from. Those speeches are usually your job!" Kuroi then gave her friend a pat on the head as the two quickly went about to fixing the soup.

* * *

Yoake was able to regain her cool during history class easily. After all, Nobunaga's crazy history lessons kept both of the class historians busy with corrections. Honestly some people (maybe Kuroi) were tempted to make it into a mock court session with all the objections from both Yoake and Motonari. In fact Kuroi eventually joined their little discussion by throwing in her own little comments here and there simply for the fun of it.

"And here, we have the debate of a century." Kuroi commented to the class in a professional format she had learned in a previous Speech and Debate class. "On the topic of 'The Acquired Nobuland', I thank you all for participating in this...spectacle. The Affirmative will be Oda Nobunaga, Mavericking his side of the conversation. Applying by the rules of a Parliamentary Debate, he will open the discussion with eight minutes. The Opposition will be Mori Motonari and my adorable friend, Hindoe shall follow up with an argument of seven minutes, as well as adding their opinions on why this subject is, indeed, false. This is followed by a 8-7-4-5-5 timeslot in that order, up to a total of about 50 minutes. Questions are not available by the Gallery OR the opposite side until we are in 1 minute, I will give you a time signal."

Kuroi paused. 'Speaking of Time... We are currently on our ten minute break, so go get some popcorn and drinky things for the round, will ya?"

The class went a bit like that for the rest of the period, chuckling comments from the lovingly dubbed 'Peanut Gallery' and Yoake's narcessic screeching on how 'THIS MAN WAS NOT ALIVE FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AGO.' Nobunaga had a ridiculous back-up on how 'I am the Demon King, and as such, if you will not cease your bantering I will be forced to give you a F for the semester. Also, I am not that old… how rude.'

That did not shut the tacticians up, much to the man's dismay. The bell was a godsend during Motonari's book-long commentary, and Kuroi had to forcibly shut the student's jaw closed in an attempt to hear herself think. Yoake was about to question, but Kuroi just yelled: 'SHUT UP, I'M RUNNING THIS! We will debate… TWO DAYS FROM NOW!"

Despite her great focus during history though, her mind failed her during Survival Class. Currently the girl was fighting alongside Nya against Kasabe Kunoichi and Uesugi Kagekatsu. Kagekatsu being close to the worst opponent she could possibly face after what both she, Ryu, and Kuroi had just been through. In turn, Yoake resorted to a rather abnormal strictly defensive strategy, that ended in the two girls defeat at the hands of their opponents. Before Nya could ask a single thing though, Yoake had already dashed off towards strategy class, slipping completely by the notice of everyone.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yoake patiently waited by the flagpole for her brother and best friend. As she stared up at the purple flag embroidered with a golden Oda Crest, she began to wonder what was taking so long. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Hello Peasant." Jumping up from her spot and shrieking a little, Yoake turned to see her so-called "Friend" standing behind her. "Will you ever quit doing that?"

"Nope!" Kuroi said with her usual grin. "And aren't you wondering where Ryu is?"

"I was getting to that." Was Yoake's reply. "What is taking Aniki so long? He's never late."

"He's asking Ina if she wants to come along with us. We came up with a way to cheer you up."

"A Red Cliff and Tenchijin Marathon?" The young historian asked hopefully. Kuroi pulled her face into a rare frown and a raised eyebrow. The combination of disgust.

"... Really." Kuroi replied. "Something us non-history-geek types will enjoy as well. Like American Horror Story." She quipped sarcastically. " No, you're not going to screech in fright today. We've set up...A bowling match. We invited Hanbei, Kanbei, Nya, Karu, Kotaro, and Motonari along as well. We were thinking of having a teams tournament."

Yoake smiled a little at that memory. The Teams Tournament was something that she and Kuroi had come up with a long time ago. Each player picked a partner to team up with, but they all still used their own score chart. By the end of the final round, the combined score of both players was the team's final score, and the team with the highest score was the victor of the tournament, and would win the prize. (A.K.A. twenty extra tokens to use in the arcade.) The group always got a certain number of tokens along with their game, and so they would divide them up evenly amongst each other, and set aside twenty extra for the prize. Though, they hadn't found any time to do this since the last day of school last year. It would certainly be fun to do it again today.

"Come along now." Kuroi said as Yoake quickly followed. A question soon came into the younger girl's head. "This is going to be total chaos again, isn't it?"

The older girl then gave her a grin reminiscent of the cheshire cat. "Isn't it always dearie?"

* * *

When the two arrived at the bowling alley, the teams had already been decided. Kuroi had already teamed up with Kotaro, since the two were masters of getting strikes, and didn't even think for a second to give the other teams a shot at victory. Nya, of course, had decided to crush the poor dragon's dreams by teaming up with Ina, and leaving Ryu with to once again side with Karu. The cheerful strategist had chosen to side with Kanbei as usual, and the two historians once again chose to help each other out.

Kuroi and Ryu had done rock-paper-scissors over who would sit in the chair and control the name/scoreboard. Ryu won for once in his life, and immediately went about to placing the names in a random turn-order, ending up with a list that went like this:

1. Yoake

2. Ryu

3. Nya

4. Motonari

5. Kotaro

6. Karu

7. Hanbei

8. Ina

9. Kanbei

10. Kuroi

Yoake first bowl ended in a gutter ball, as did Ryu's. Though Nya's bowl just barely missed the doom that the first two faced. Kuroi and Kotaro got a spare and strike respectively on their first chance, which led to Ryu mumbling something about them cheating somehow. After Karu getting a gutterball as well, they ended up having the bumpers put up to avoid further losses. As according to the list, Hanbei was up next. He stood there for at least thirty seconds simply thinking.

"Just throw bowl the ball! You don't need to think through everything!" Nya shouted. Hanbei simply looked back at her with his usual smart-alecky grin. "Hey, you can't rush genius, you know?" Then he finally bowled it into a strike.

"Strategists…" Nya muttered.

The rest of the game went pretty much as typical, and then the final round came. By that point the teams of Kuroi and Kotaro and Nya and Ina were tied for first place, Hanbei and Kanbei were tied with Yoake and Motonari for second, and Ryu and Karu were dead last, as predicted.

Kuroi was currently sitting at the table with everyone else checking her cell phone every now and then as she awaited her turn. As if she didn't care about the neck-to-neck round. Apparently she happened to get really into her electronic device, right at the moment Nya walked over to her and said, "Tag, you're it!"

Kuroi walked up with a bowling ball in one hand and her cell phone in the other to decide the fate of the day. Without glancing up from her screen, even for a second, she rolled the ball towards the pins and attained an easy strike.

"Ummm…" Was all Yoake could say

"How the…?" Ryu questioned.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Kotaro shouted in unison.

"Shh. I'm reading Fanfiction guys, Geez." The practicing Ninja waved her other hand, going back to her Kotaro x Hanzo binge. She didn't exactly question why those two had the same name as her boyfriend and teacher, but if they were, by some crazy chance, the same person, it would be kinda hot. Even then.

As Kuroi walked back to the spot (with a grin on her face, and the satisfaction of shippings) Kotaro simply high-fived her as they both shouted chaos in a slightly evil/happy tone. Needless to say. The victory of the eventful day of bowling went to the two winds of chaos!

* * *

-BONUS ROUND-  
based on a true story.

The arcade was small, but that did nothing to stop the eight teens. Nothing to stop them from waltzing in the doors and travelling to their preferred games. Whack a mole screams and Guitar Hero shrieks. or, in Kuroi's case, a Gambling paradise of the giant wheel in the front of the room.  
She pulled Yoake to the side, her silver orbs trained on the contraption. Plastered stickers indicated possible prizes, the hardest being swamped by the tiny consolation numbers. The ones that basically said 'You tried, so close. Poor you'

The trickster's eyes gleamed. "You wanna go halves with me on this?" The game was costly, four tokens, but two each would soften the blow. A small price to pay for a possible win.

"Sure." Yoake didn't care at this point, and promptly stuck two coins into the slot. Kuroi followed after, and turned to Yoake with a happy smile.

"Of course you get to spin the wheel, Chaos-lover." Yoake patted her friend's head, much to Kuroi's dismay.

"Peeeeacekeeper. I won't spin it...unless you pray to the winds of chaos to help." Her line dragged out to a painfully feral grin. Yoake, not in the mood to complain, just sighed and mockingly lifted her hands.

"God of this crazy woman, please help us." The honor student droned on. Kuroi took it with a small chuckle, then spun it.

It must of been the god working, because the wheel sloooowly creaked to a stop on the jackpot. 1000 tickets, and even the wheel was screeching. "Y'ARRR, YOU FOUND ME TREASURE!' or something along those lines.

"...CHAOS. HAH!" The initial shock that followed after the dream-like state wore off when Kuroi jumped up and pointed at the wheel with two hands. Yoake took a bit longer, but what the heck, she yelled 'CHAOS!' right along with her friend.

Of course, Kuroi wasted those 500 tickets on a blue fuzzy cat hat, and Yoake on some sort of Locket and plastic sword. They seemed so proud of themselves, though.


	6. Chapter 6

Shimo: I'm sorry guys but no time travel this time around. Today we show you how to catch a mystic...

Skulled: With just a hole and a rope. 8)

Shimo: As a another note, sometime before the Thirty-First, Skulled and I will be creating a festive Halloween themed chapter!

Skulled: Of course, why WOULDN'T we do something with my favorite holiday? That wouldn't be any fun at all.  
Great, I sound like Reaper.

Shimo: I also feel like I should add that I am taking at least a little of the Warriors Orochi plot and throwing it into this story. If you've never played Orochi, don't worry it won't be too hard to follow. If you have played Orochi, then great! I hope you enjoy my take on the final battle! Since there's a little bit of spoilers for what sort of happens in that game I thought I'd warn you all!

* * *

Another school week had come and gone for the three warriors, and the time came, once again, to meet with Reaper. This time, however, a plan had been carefully crafted to accomplish their own goal: Obtaining the information they sought to find about their other world. The strategist and trap-maker had stayed up all night for most of the week, while Ryu did (or helped with as Kuroi put it) the two girl's homework. This was also because Ryu was not part of the planning process and most certainly did not need to know of his role at the moment.

However that was what had happened during the week, Now as stated the weekend had begun. The time was nigh to execute their scheme. Ryu, who had now learned of his job, was to act as a decoy to lure Reaper into the expertly executed trap. Frankly, the two were rather worried that the goof would screw their plan up, but the fun of watching Ryu's painful improv seemed to outweigh that problem tremendously. "The Hawk of Valor" simply glared in the direction of the two girl's who were hiding behind a nearby bush. "Is THIS why you two wouldn't tell me anything, and why I was forced to do your homework, and take care of that fiend of Kuroi's!?"

"No. Wherever did you get that idea?" Kuroi asked in her most innocent tone. It would have worked too if not for her typical smile ruining the whole act. "And Wailing Phantom is not a fiend! He's a very sweet horse! You better have exercised him, too." She added as an afterthought.

"To you and Yoake maybe!" Ryu retorted with despair-induced air.. "I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that, that, THING! Was going to kill and eat me!"

"Horses eat veggies you moron." Was Kuroi's reply. "So unless you were wearing your mask from the other world, and he mistook your beak for a carrot, I'm pretty sure you were safe."

"And speaking of demons, the disgrace of that mask YOU wore-"

Ryu was about to argue more, but Yoake swiftly shushed them both. "Quit your bickering you two, he's coming!"

Kuroi quickly retreated back behind the cover of the bush, and Ryu returned to looking as casual as possible. As their smiling, cloaked "friend" came into view he stopped in his tracks, upon only seeing Ryu. His mood seemed to plummet at least to half of what it was. Ryu wasn't exactly the greatest company to the…. man. (what was he? A God? Demon? Demon sounded right.) "Where are the other two?" He asked as the smile slowly faded from his face.

Ryu, who was struggling to keep his current calm composure, simply replied, "They stayed at the house. Both of them didn't feel it was worth their while to come this time, thanks to your constant mind games. However," He added with a small smile. " I can lead you to them."

Reaper's own malicious grin returned at that. "Oh? So you would sell out your precious little sister and her friend? Somehow I don't believe that."

Ryu quickly retorted to rage, his voice rising in a ever-pounding shrill of utter anger. ""KUROI MADE ME TAKE CARE OF THAT DEMON THAT SHE CALLS A HORSE ALL WEEK! I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WOULD MOTIVATE ANYONE, EVEN KANETSUGU HIMSELF, TO SELL HER OUT!" Ryu then cleared his throat after that little tantrum. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Very well." Was all Reaper could say, floating over to Ryu as an indication to lead the way. Well, actually, he only got to a mid point towards the boy. He was just sitting there, floating, but that was before he walked on to the pitfall trap that was hidden in front of him. Since gravity could be a cruel bitch, he fell into a cage that was trained to close over the remaining exit..

"GOTCHA!" Kuroi shouted in evil glee as she and Yoake ran over. All three of the teenagers quickly pulled on the rope to raise the cage out of the pit, and then lowered it down onto a nearby wagon. It was then that Kuroi continued her mocking. "That was the oldest trick in the trapping book! I can't believe you fell for it!"

Reaper grinned his biggest grin yet at the mischievous duo. "And you three don't think, not once in your minds, that…" He breathed slowly, putting a mocking sleeve up to his approximate facial area. "...Oh, I don't know- perhaps I LET you capture me?"

Kuroi and Yoake simply glanced at each other. Yoake shrugged along with Kuroi, and they both simultaneously responded: "Nah."

* * *

The trouble in kidnapping was always the napping part. Napping translates into 'Don't let anyone see you,' as I am sure everyone knows. So, to ensure that nobody would ask, "Why do you have a cloaked guy in a cage" (or something like that) The three had dragged reaper through every single one of the town's backroads until they arrived back at their lovely house. The demon that was known as Kuroi's horse nickered a greeting, earning a hiss, yes, a HISS from Ryu. It was then that their true plan would be set in motion. The plan to discover more about their past, and why they must keep going there.

"Tell us what we want to know or die by the blade of my scythe!" Kuroi said rather dramatically. It was a true threat,as the blade of her wooden scythe was indeed held at his throat.

"THAT'S A WOODEN SCYTHE! YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH A WOODEN SCYTHE!" Reaper shouted, but it was a playful shout. He was obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"SAYS WHO!?" Kuroi retorted with the same voluminous yell, proceeding to turn to Yoake. "Can we even kill this guy?" She whispered to her friend as an afterthought.

Yoake sighed. "How about I handle the negotiations this time around?" However disappointed they might be, Kuroi and Ryu both agreed to that. Yoake then grabbed Reaper's hand and dragged him into a nearby room (which happened to be hers) and locked the door. for a while they heard heard only silence, then raised voices, then silence again. A pattern of softly spoken words that would change this little relationship they had cultivated with this stranger. In a finale of sorts, there was the dull hum of both of them using their "inside voices." They heard a sigh from the other side (coming from Yoake) followed by a single word spoken. Then the door opened and both of them came out.

"Your friend is a good negotiator, you may want to make sure not to lose her at this point." Reaper said as he gave the innocently smiling Yoake a pat on the head. Ryu looked up hopefully at his softer tone. Did she actually manage to strike a deal? The cloaked figure continued."We came to an agreement, so let me tell you a tale. Now gather around children, it's storytime!"

"Now, once upon a time there was a world where Yoake practically had a heart attack because she got to meet the the characters from her favorite history story, when two worlds merged!" Reaper had used a childish voice for his introduction. Related words could be used, like 'Wonder' and 'Fascination'. All with a visible, fanged chuckle. Kuroi looked like she was going to have a heart attack from laughing. "In this world a certain… Catastrophe happened. You know, one day someone pushed this and stirred that. Similar situations, you see! This particular trouble dawned and rose as a god. An ancient being, known as Orochi, had awakened from his stasis-like sleep, but this new awakening had lost his sense of reason, and became a creature of limitless power. An eight-headed hydra that could lay waste to your entire city with one large swipe of one tail. If he wished, he could have devoured the planets. But why would he want to do that? Anyway, all of the warriors soon banded together to stop this creature, but they could not, for no mortal weapon could defeat it. Mortals are fragile, don't ya know. Eventually help came in the form of the Mystics, but they were too late. All had been lost and the worlds broke apart once more. Oh, but FIXING this mess wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it never got fixed in the first place! Returning everyone to their normal places did not solve anything, no matter how high everyone had hoped. The hydra still threatens The Mystic Realm with destruction, his own form of rule, and by this point not even the Mystic ones, with all their strength, are able to stop it." A pause, then Reaper pointed a sleeve at the trio looking at him as if he were insane as Kuroi.

"Well, not on their own at least! And that's where you three come in!" That voice of his seemed to get louder, as if telling this tale got him all riled up and excited. "We need you to unite the warlords of the Sengoku Era, and buy me the time to get all of The Three Kingdoms united so we can restore order once more!" One last pause, a sheepish frown. " And… You know… To stop those fireballs from landing on my doorstep. It's rather annoying, and the corpses aren't much help either. Bones are not good decor year-round.."

Everything was quiet between the three of them until it was Yoake of all people who broke the eerie silence. "You mean I'll get to meet the REAL Zhuge Liang, and Sima Yi, and Yueying, and all the famous strategists and leaders of The Three Kingdoms!?" She practically squealed.

"Yes. You will. Again." Reaper said as he reached into the hood of his cloak and rubbed his ear with a tender touch. _It's always the quiet ones who get so loud when they're excited. I think my ears are-_ He cut off his thoughts upon seeing a tiny spot of red on his hand. _Huh. I wonder how many decibels that girl can hit? Has to be over 20 HZ..._ "Aaanyway, are you three up to the task? I know she is but what about you two?"

Ryu sighed. "I suppose if my sister is getting into this insanity, I should keep an eye on her."

"Eh, why not?" Was Kuroi's reply. "It could be kind of fun."

Reaper nodded and smiled. "Good. Now get some sleep. You two especially." The last part was directed towards the strategist and trapper. "You both look like you haven't gotten enough rest for days!" Was it just Ryu and Kuroi, or did he suddenly get the personification of a parent?

That would… well. At the three walked off to their rooms it was then Kuroi asked the question that both she and Ryu were thinking. "Yoake, how did you get him to agree?"

"You don't want to know…" She said with total serious. "Well! Goodnight!" Yoake chirped. And with that, she dashed into her room.

* * *

The next morning the three of them walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

It might of been Yoake, but she was still curled into her blankets, confused by the scent of food.

It could've been Kuroi, and yet her alarm JUST went off with her favorite song, so that was cancelled out.

Ryu cannot cook. Do not ask.

So, who was creating such a dish? Well, to the fright of the children heading down the stairs, Pancakes being cooked by a cloaked figure who had one of those cheesy "kiss the cook" aprons tied around his waist. "good morning kids!" The figure said turning his head to reveal that all-too-familiar grin.

"BRAIN SOAP! I NEED BRAIN SOAP!" Ryu cried out as he ran out of the room.

Kuroi turned to Yoake. It was clear that she was trying to hide a distressed screech, or something along those lines. Instead, she vouches for a straight faced squint.

"...So. Tell me again. What was the agreement you two made?"

"Reaper may or may not be our legal guardian now…?" Yoake said laughing nervously. that was about the time that Reaper started humming,

Oh yes. Things were going to get interesting in that residence from this point forward.

* * *

BONUS:

skulledRenaissance walked into the fanfiction with a tired yawn. "Today's bonus will be postponed to the next chapter, which will be a filler of this new family. Aww." The teenager twirled on the ball of her foot and held her hands under her chin. The epitome of a happy fangirl. She then straightened her expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

"In the meantime, I'm going to shamelessly advertise Shimo's other account. My greatest sin is Deceit, but Pride is close behind, so I couldn't care less what you think… or was it Lust. You would think Lust would skyrocket up there, but it's OK, i guess I'm going to hell one way or the other.. Upupupu. Anywho, Fictionpress holds another story, so you should try it. Also, there is some shameless T-rated Yaoi in there, so I'm happy. I'm out. Shipping queen is OFF."

Skulled trotted off after that strange exit.

ShimoRyu then peeked her head around the corner. "The story is called: Children of Myth Land of Reality, for those that want to know! It's my first original so feedback is greatly appreciated! As another note, the Yaoi that Skulled mentioned is not until the later chapters! (Insert crying from Skulled)" Then she quickly dashed off after Skulled to upon hearing the crash of something in the background. Before Investigating though, her head appeared from around the corner once more.

"ShimoRyu out!" She chirped, then ran to make sure that Skulled was not having a party with Kotaro and Hanbei's Ghost again.


End file.
